


as long as i've got you (we're invincible)

by xoratari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoratari/pseuds/xoratari
Summary: Three years could change a lot of things. Turn rivals into best friends, a group of strangers into family, flightless crows into a powerhouse. It could seem like a long time to spend and grow together. But as the date printed on his plane ticket drew closer, Hinata felt three years hadn’t been enough. Neither was the year he had left, getting ready to move to the other side of the world. Far from everything he knew, his home, his family, his friends, Kageyama. He wished he could call him his Kageyama, but he hadn’t found the courage for that, yet.Leaving his entire world behind didn’t scare him half as much as facing rejection.(Or: Hinata's running out of time to ask for what he wants.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 28
Kudos: 225
Collections: Haikyuu Secret Santa 2019





	as long as i've got you (we're invincible)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks [milnor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milnor/pseuds/milnor) for beta-reading!!
> 
> Story set after they graduate, during the year Hinata's getting ready to move to Brazil.

Three years could change a lot of things. Turn rivals into best friends, a group of strangers into family, flightless crows into a powerhouse. It could seem like a long time to spend and grow together. But as the date printed on his plane ticket drew closer, Hinata felt three years hadn’t been enough. Neither was the year he had left, getting ready to move to the other side of the world. Far from everything he knew, his home, his family, his friends, Kageyama. He wished he could call him _his_ Kageyama, but he hadn’t found the courage for that, yet.

Leaving his entire world behind didn’t scare him half as much as facing rejection.

He always knew Kageyama was destined for greatness. He didn’t expect greatness to take him away so soon after graduating, though. They were supposed to have an entire year in Miyagi. Yet all he had now were monthly visits when Kageyama found some time to come visit all the way from Tokyo.

He missed racing to school every morning (in the end, Kageyama had won the most times), sharing their bentos during their lunch break (Kageyama always brought an extra milk carton for him, Hinata always brought extra meat for Kageyama). Even their group study sessions, where they would get so frustrated at math they would start bickering until Tsukishima lost his patience and kicked them out of his room.

What he missed the most were their walks back home every Friday of their third year. Every time their hands accidentally brushed he wondered how it would feel to interlace their fingers, how Kageyama’s fingertips would feel against his. 

He wasn’t sure how it had started, but a few hours of extra practice and study dates had evolved into weekly sleepovers. Maybe Kageyama always knew they would run out of time faster than expected, and was trying to make up for it. Maybe he just enjoyed their time together as much as Hinata did.

Kageyama’s mom sometimes joked that once Hinata left for Brazil, her son would stop visiting Miyagi so often and she would have to be the one to go to him. It might just be wishful thinking, but the way Kageyama blushed every time she said that gave Hinata some hope that she wasn’t too far from the truth.

Even if that meant less family time—and more teasing from his mother—, Kageyama always made sure to spend an entire day with him every time he visited. They would spend the afternoon practicing volleyball until Natsu dragged them inside to bake cookies and watch a movie with her.

And that was one of the most unexpected facts he had learned about Kageyama over the years: he was great with kids. Or with Natsu, at least. She adored him, and as much as it bothered Hinata to share his time, he couldn’t deny that seeing him teaching his sister how to set or giving her piggyback rides when she was too tired after playing all day only made Hinata fall deeper for him.

They were about to finish their second movie of the night, Kageyama sandwiched between them on their old couch, when Hinata decided he had done enough sharing. Kageyama had an early train to catch the next morning, and the twelve hours they had until then felt too short. Any amount of Kageyama-time seemed to be too short, lately.

“Weren’t you supposed to go to bed after this movie?” Hinata poked his sister’s leg when she made no move to leave after the credits ended.

“I’m not tired,” Natsu replied right before yawning and getting more comfortable against Kageyama’s side. It would be a lie to say he didn’t want to do the same, to rest his head on Kageyama’s shoulder as if it were natural.

“You still should go to bed,” he insisted. “We’re watching a scary one next.”

“I thought you hated scary movies,” Kageyama frowned, making Natsu’s pout grow. It was exasperating, really, how dense he could be sometimes.

“I do not, Bakageyama!” he lied through his teeth as he took the remote from him. “Kenma said this one was cool.”

If Kageyama noticed his blush, he didn’t comment on it. Maybe it was because it matched his own once he seemed to realize what Hinata was trying to achieve. “I’ll wake you up for breakfast before leaving tomorrow,” he promised Natsu, patting her head. She leaned into the touch, satisfied with his answer, and then stuck her tongue out at Hinata as she left the room. Their interactions used to be so awkward at first, but the familiarity they shared now made his heart ache with longing. It just added to the already too long list of things he was going to miss starting next year.

Maybe choosing a horror movie had been a mistake. After two hours of Kageyama smacking his hand away every time Hinata squeezed his arm and his mom texting him to keep it down after every jump scare that had him screaming his lungs out, he found himself staring at the ceiling of his room. A part of him was terrified something would jump at him at any moment. The other part couldn’t stop thinking about the clock ticking on his bedside table. Only ten hours left, and then he’d have to wait a whole other month for another chance.

He couldn’t hear Kageyama’s soft snoring from where he was lying on his futon, but the low lighting coming through the curtains wasn’t enough to see if he was still awake.

“Hey, Kageyama?” He asked, testing the waters. A groan as his only answer, he figured that was as much as he would get as a prompt to go on. “Did you ever think any of the girls from school were cute?”

“Not really.”

“What about—” He had to pause to take a deep breath. Was he really about to ask this? “What about the boys?”

Hearing Kageyama shuffling on his futon only made him feel more nervous. “Why are you being weird?”

“I’m not. I just—” His stomach was swirling with dread. Maybe he should have just stayed silent, after all. “I can’t sleep,” he excused himself.

Kageyama sighed, and Hinata took that as confirmation that keeping his mouth shut would have indeed been better. He rolled on his side, facing the wall and hoping the next morning wouldn’t be too awkward. But after a few minutes of silence, Kageyama spoke again. “Maybe,” he said, so softly Hinata wasn’t sure he was imagining it or not.

“So you like boys?”

“I like _one_ boy.”

His heart about to beat its way out of his chest, he turned around, wishing he could see his face in the dark. “How is he?”

“He’s as short as his temper, loud and annoying.” The lack of heat behind Kageyama’s words was the only thing keeping Hinata from fighting him. That, and the fear of jumping to conclusions too fast. “He forces me to watch movies he doesn’t really want to watch and then won’t let me sleep ’cause he’s scared.”

“Sounds like a dumbass.”

Kageyama snorted and just like that, Hinata remembered how to breathe again. “He is.”

A minute passed, and then another before Hinata found the courage to voice the question running through his mind. “Are you gonna tell him?”

“I don’t know yet.”

“What’s stopping you?”

Kageyama kept quiet long enough to make Hinata feel on the verge of losing his mind. Since when did he think so much before talking? “He’s leaving,” Kageyama finally said, and the air in the room got heavier.

“Oh.” Hinata opened his mouth to add something, anything, but Kageyama talked first.

“I don’t want him to think I’m asking him to stay.”

“If he…” He swallowed, unsure of whether he wanted to know the answer to his next question or not. “If he felt the same, would you ask him to stay?”

“No,” there was no hesitation in his answer. “It wouldn’t be him if he gave up his dreams for someone else.”

That was such a Kageyama thing to say, and it shouldn’t surprise him as much as it did. It shouldn’t make his heart feel so conflicted, struggling with indecision. Leaving things as they were would have been the safest move. But when had Hinata chosen the safest move? He had never been one to give up, never backed down from a challenge, and he wasn’t about to start now.

“I’m cold,” he said, pushing his covers away before he could think too much about what he was about to do. “Are you cold?”

“What?” He didn’t need a light on to picture the confused frown on Kageyama’s face. “No, it’s the middle of summer.”

“Well, I’m cold so scoot over,” Hinata replied as he climbed down his bed and invited himself into Kageyama’s futon, ignoring his protests. They didn’t last long, anyway. As soon as he settled in, strong arms surrounded him, a hand finding its way to his hair. Kageyama’s embrace felt warm, so warm, and he knew for a fact that was what he would miss the most.

“Dumbass,” Kageyama muttered against his ear, tugging him closer and effectively stopping his train of thoughts. 

Lips found his hair in the dark, then his temple, the soft brush against his skin making all his senses tingle. Hinata reached up until their noses bumped. He let out a breathless laugh, but it was soon interrupted.

Kageyama was kissing him.

It was as awkward as one could expect from a first kiss. Their teeth clacked, the weird angle made his neck hurt, his nose pressed against Kageyama’s face made it hard to breathe. But it was Kageyama, and that was everything he needed for it to be perfect. Slender fingers cupping his cheek, running through his hair, the gentle touches filling his chest with warmth and love and hope and so many emotions he couldn’t even begin to name.

A smile grew on his face when they pulled apart, and it took all of his willpower not to start gushing in excitement. But how was he supposed to leave, now? And what did this mean for them?

“It’s just a few years,” Kageyama whispered as if reading his thoughts. How did he always manage to do that? “We’ll figure it out.”

“You better make it into the national team before the Olympics,” he pouted.

“I will, dumbass. I’ll meet you there,” Kageyama replied and if there was still any doubt at the back his mind, it was blown away by the smile he could feel against his lips as he leaned closer to kiss him again.

They could make this work, even through the distance. Brazil didn’t need to mean the end of them, not when they were just getting started. If anything, it would only make them stronger. This wouldn’t be the first obstacle either of them had faced, and it wouldn’t be the last. But they would face it together, as they had always done, and that _had_ to count for something.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments fuel me to keep writing!  
> Feel free to reach me at [Tumblr](https://allmycharactersaregay.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xoratari/), I love meeting new people to talk about volleyball dorks!


End file.
